The Sky And Skulls
by SkyFan91
Summary: When an ancient artifact mysteriously ends up in Skylands, The Skylanders need the aid of two special people. One very familiar to Skylands and the other who is undead and unaware of it. Together, the two team up with the Skylanders on an adventure to not only save Skylands, but all universes connected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. It Begins

For a year, Skylands has been safe ever since the Skylanders defeated Kaos and his Doomlanders. However, once again Kaos had something up his sleeves to try and rule Skylands but this time, his idea to conquer Skylands would be very risky due to the consequences that would fall before him.

*Inside the jar*

"Um…. Lord Kaos? What exactly are you uh? Doing?" Asked Glumshanks. "Fool! Can't you see that I am trying to climb out of this stupid jar?!" Yelled Kaos. "Once I finally escape, I can get my revenge on those stupid Skylanders and then rule all of Skylands! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Glumshanks did nothing but roll his eyes when hearing Kaos's idea. "Sir you've been attempting to escape this jar for a year now, don't you think it's time to give it up?" Asked Glumshanks. Kaos then slipped from the jar and plopped back to the bottom. "Ooooooooooh I was so close! Glumshanks! Do you see what happens when you distract me?!" Yelled Kaos. *Sigh* "Sir you didn't even get halfway." Glumshanks remarked. "You know what Glumshanks you're right!" Kaos said meekly. "I...I am?" Glumshanks asked. "Yes you are! Climbing won't work! All I need to use is you!" Glumshanks didn't like where this was going at all and it didn't take long for him to realize what Kaos was saying. "Oh no…"

*5 minutes later*

"Ah you see Glumshanks?! All I needed to use was you!" Kaos said with an evil grin. Glumshanks slowly walked up to Kaos in a rather dizzy way. From head to toe, Glumshanks was covered in broken glass. "What's with the SHARP glare Glumshanks? Kaos said jokingly. All Glumshanks did was roll his eyes to Kaos's horrible joke. "Now we must be off! Now that I KAAAAOOOOOOOOOSSSSS is free, I can kick my plan into full gear! Come along now Glumshanks! We have work to do!" As Kaos and Glumshanks snuck off from the Academy, Eon sensed a new threat that crashed into Skylands days ago. Eon called upon Spitfire and Roller Brawl to his office in the Academy for them to investigate this mysterious threat but they couldn't do it alone. "Master Eon you needed us?" Asked Spitfire. "Yes I do. Spitfire, you need to find him it's time". Said Eon. Then Roller Brawl decided to speak up. "But where are we gonna find the portal master you speak of Eon? It'll be hard to find him." Roller Brawl addressed. "Do not worry I will transport you to his location on Earth, once we bring him here we begin the search for this dangerous artifact" Eon said while stroking his beard. Spitfire knew that Roller Brawl wasn't going to enjoy leaving Skylands for a bit. "Roll listen, we'll find your brothers and hey! Maybe the portal master can help us find them!" Spitfire said with optimism. Roller Brawl then sighed. "I guess you're right." Spitfire then turned to Eon. " We're ready" Eon then used his powers to transport the two to Earth. "Good luck" Eon said.

*Earth*

Matt just finished playing Skull Girls for a bit and was about to play some more Skylanders Imaginators. However, the lights in his basement kept on flickering eventually creeping him out a little. "Jeez what is up with these lights?" Matt asked himself. Then the power went out completely for a few minutes making Matt concerned. "What is going on?" Then on the ceiling, a blue rift opened and two mysterious people fell right on top of Matt. "Ouch…" The three said at the same time. Roller Brawl suddenly noticed that her and Spitfire fell right on top of someone and immediately shoved Spitfire off of him. "Oh my gosh!" We're so sorry!" Roller Brawl said in worry. "Nah I'm fi* Matt quickly became shocked when looking up at the two Skylanders. "Whoah" he said as he realized who he was talking to. "Names Spitfire and she's Roller Brawl." Said Spitfire. Matt then got super excited. "Oh no need to introduce yourselves! I know exactly who you are!" Matt said excitedly. Spitfire then chuckled a bit. "So you must be Matt huh?" Spitfire asked smiling. "Yep! Wait a sec how come you two are here?" Matt asked. Roller Brawl then chimed in on the conversation. "There is a mysterious new artifact somewhere in Skylands and Eon believes that in the wrong hands it'll bring upon the destruction of the entire universe!" Roller Brawl explained. "Huh well then certainly sounds dangerous let's go!" Spitfire was a bit surprised about Matt's response. "Wait you're completely fine with this?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine with it. I mean hey I know Skylands like the back of my hand!" Matt said. "Alright then let's go!" Roller Brawl said, also excited.

*Meanwhile in another universe*

It was a sunny day in New Meridian, and in the grave yard there was what could be heard of a conversation somewhere. And this conversation was in the ground inside a coffin. "Milady it is time for you to wake up" Said the parasite. The undead girl then awoke but also a bit grumpy and mumbled her words a bit. "Mmmn five more minutes Leviathan" she said. "Squigly now is not the time for sleeping we have a job to do" Leviathan said in somewhat annoyed tone. "Oh alright alright I'm awake" Squigly said while rubbing her eye. "So do you know who this new SkullGirl is Leviathan?" Asked Squigly. "There is no SkullGirl milady. The Skull Heart has mysteriously vanished from this world." Squigly was surprised by this. "Wait a minute then why am I alive then?! If there is no SkullGirl and I'm awake that would only mean…." Leviathan knew exactly what Squigly was thinking so he needed to immediately explain to her what's happening. "Squigly as much as I would love for what you think to be the case, unfortunately it is not." Leviathan said in a reasuring tone. "Oh" Squigly said in a disappointed tone of voice. Squigly then looked around for the latch in her coffin so they can get out. After getting out of the grave, she immediately admired the summer weather. "Oh isn't it beautiful Leviathan?" Squigly asked. Leviathan was looking around and had to agree with Squigly. "Why yes milady the weather is rather exquisite if I do say so myself." Leviathan said with a smile. Squigly then started to act more serious. "Let's find the Skull Heart!"

*Meanwhile in Skylands*

For hours Kaos and Glumshanks have been searching for a new place to make a hideout and once they've finally got one, Kaos revealed his plan to Glumshanks. "Glumshanks come look at this!" Kaos said. A bit confused Glumshanks decided to ask Kaos what it was for. "Um Lord Kaos? What is this *ahem* Skull thing supposed to um….do?" Glumshanks asked. "Nooooooooo idea Glumshanks! But it does look evil enough to aid me to conquer all of Skylands! Oh wait no NOOOOOOOO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" As Kaos laughed maniacally, Glumshanks felt some sort of presence in the Skull. Kaos then walked over to his portal and looked through it. "Portal! Shoe me Roller Brawl at once!" Glumshanks then decided that it wasn't a good idea to use the portal. "Uh Lord Kaos? You do remember that the portal has had some problems lately right?" Asked Glumshanks. "Shhh shhh Glumshanks! Oooooooh yeees there she is! And look Glumshanks she's all alone! The perfect opportunity to strike!" Kaos yelled in excitement. Glumshanks then looked into the portal and was a bit surprised. "Um Lord Kaos that isn't Rolle* "Quiet fool!" Kaos said interrupting. Kaos then sat in his thrown and ordered Glumshanks to walk over to get the line. "Glumshanks put Mesmerelda on line 1 for me." Asked Kaos. "Mesmerelda on line 1 for you sir" Glumshanks said. "Aaaaaaaahh Kaos I assume you want me to put on a show huh?" Mesmerelda asked. Kaos the grinned, "Why yes I do! See this skylander? Bring her to me at once!" Kaos yelled. Mesmerelda then looked a bit confused, "She's a Skylander? Never seen her before." Mesmerelda wondered. Kaos then grew a bit annoyed. "Um Yeeeees! That's Roller Brawl remember?!" Kaos yelled. Mesmerelda then shrugged, "Looks like she's grown up but alright I'll get her for you." Kaos was happy to hear this. "Yeeeeeees bring her to me once I get my revenge on her, then I can kick my plan into full gear!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Skylands

CH. 2 Welcome To Skylands

As Squigly and Leviathan were making their way through the park, Leviathan noticed something at the corner of his eye. "Miss Squigly is that your face on that sign?" Squigly then looked into the same direction Leviathan was looking and also noticed the sign. "Why yes it is Leviathan. Let's get a closer look." Once they got up to the sign they noticed that there was a arrow pointing somewhere. Leviathan looked into the direction the arrow was pointing and noticed that there were even more signs leading somewhere. "Madame there's more than where that came from." Squigly than also noticed the other signs wth her face on them with more arrows pointing somewhere. "Leviathan maybe Filia and Samson made these so we know where to meet up with them! That was very nice of them to do so!" Said Squigly with optimism. Leviathan wasn't sure of this being the case but decided not to think about it too much. "Well than milady, let's see where these signs go to." After about three minutes of following the signs, the trail ended at some sort of outdoor theater. There was one more sign that read "Puppet Show". Squigly's face than lit up. "Oh Leviathan it's a puppet show just for me!" Squigly then took a seat in the front row as she waited for the act to start. Leviathan was feeling a bit suspicious about this puppet show. "Miss Squigly, don't you think this is a bit odd? A show just for you and with no one else around?" Squigly thought about it for a few moments but then answered Leviathan's question with optimism. "Oh Leviathan you're worrying too much now shh! The show's about to start." Squigly exclaimed in a quiet tone of voice. As the curtains raised, Squigly was a bit surprised to see a spider like actor but didn't think too much about it. "Lights in the house are dimming, prepare for the beginning, Roller Brawl come and take your seat!" This name confused Squigly since her name clearly was not Roller Brawl. "All the voices hushing as the curtains climbing, now your eyes are fixed on me! Run to your marks my pretties, and to your place my puppets, paint on your grins no time to frown! I have arrived to claim more then my share of fame, for one night only in your tooowwwnnn. I'll make you laugh and then I'll make you cry twist and tangle in my power all my enemies will cower! Stand entranced as my fingers dance, captivated when I sing, I'm the one who pulls your strings! The dances fuel the fury, the costumes are all flurry the music building to aroarrrrrr! I got you locked in nots, you really have no shot, cause I'm the one who's keeping scoooore!" As Mesmerelda said just that, Squigly and Leviathan were surprised to see that a long piece of string tied them up. "Hold your breath my deary, we're racing to finale, a tip of threat my name's in lights! Rise up now from your seat, it's time for your defeat, and we're looking for a fight! Then Mesmeralda's puppets then started pushing Squigly around while singing. "She'll make you laugh, and then she'll make you cry twist and tangle in her power all her enemies will cower! Stand entranced, as her fingers dance! Captivated when she sings, Mesmeralda pulls our strings! Mesmeralda pulls our strings! Leviathan was trying to cut him and Squigly loose from the string but to no avail. "Leviathan what do we do?!" Then a rift appeared and the puppets then began dragging Squigly into it. "Get in line. Stay in time. Kaos called, it's time to shine! Puppets dance in her trance! "You've never really had a chance! Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssseee! I'll make you laugh and then I'll make you cry twist and tangle in my power all my enemies will cower. Stand entranced, as my fingers dance, captivated when I sing I'm the one who pulls your strings! I'm the one who pulls your striiiinnngsss!" And with one final tug, Squigly and Leviathan were pulled into the rift. Once Squigly and Leviathan came through the rift, the first thing they see is a giant bird in armour made of tree bark clenching his fists. "Nighty night Skylander heh heh." Everything was a blur for Squigly after that. Dragged around some kind of fortress, thrown in a cage, and eventually brought into Kaos's throne room. "Ah look who we have here! Roller Brawl! Sooooo Roller Brawl have you decided to be my queen as we rule Skylands together?" Asked Kaos. Squigly was very angry and confused about everything going on and she definitely wanted answers. "For one, I am not this Roller Brawl person you speak of I am Sienna Contiello! And two, I demand to know where I am at once!" Yelled Squigly. Glumshanks then smirked a little as his suspicions have been confirmed. "See Lord Kaos? Told you that wasn't Roller Brawl." Kaos then became very angry. "Silence fooooool! No matter then! Sienna here will be my new queen instead! Ha Ha!" Squigly then became furious. "I will not be married with the likes of you! Do you hear me you ba*" Before Squigly could finish what she was saying, Kaos put his finger over her mouth. "Yeesh you're just like that pathetic worm thing that was in your head earlier!" Kaos said in annoyance. Squigly then felt the hole on the side of her head only to realize that Leviathan wasn't there. Squigly then quickly looked around the cage she was in to only see that Leviathan was no where to be seen. "Where is Leviathan!" Squigly yelled in anger and worry. Kaos then grinned a little when Squigly asked that question. "Oh the worm huh? Since he mocked my ingenious plan to rule over Skylands, I thought that it would only be appropriate to give him a very special prison HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A lot of thoughts were going through Squigly's mind right now. Is Leviathan alright? How is she still controlling her mind and body? Without Leviathan, Squigly would be under the influence of The Skull Heart but right now she's alright. How is that possible? Kaos then ordered some Greebles to take Squigly's cell to the detention center. "You won't get away with this!" Squigly yelled as her cage was being carried away. "Oh I think I can! And there is nothing or that worm can do about it!" Kaos said in an evil tone. "He isn't a worm"! Squigly yelled back. Before she could say more, the doors closed as Kaos could be heard laughing.

*Skylander Academy*

Matt couldn't believe that right before his eyes he was looking at the Skylander Academy. "Wow" was all Matt said as he looked in awe. Spitfire noticed Matt's excitement and smiled. "So here it is Skylander Academy. Watcha think?" Spitfire asked despite knowing what Matt's going to say. Matt then looked at both Spitfire and Roller Brawl and smiled. "What I think? This is amazing! Never in my life did I think that I would be here or in Skylands!" Matt said in excitement. Roller Brawl then looked around impatiantly and this caught the attention of both Spitfire and Matt. "Hey guys I gotta go" Roller Brawl said in a hurry. As Roller Brawl skated away, Matt had become a bit curious. "Hey Spitfire, what's up with Roller Brawl?" Matt asked. Spitfire knew why Roller Brawl hurried away and sighed. "She's still looking for her brothers isn't she?" Matt asked. Spitfire was a bit surprised that Matt knew this. "How did you know that?" Asked Spitfire. Matt then chuckled a little when Spitfire asked this. "Spitfire I know a lot of things about Skylands including the Skylanders. Like I mean what did you expect?" Matt asked with a bit of pride. Spitfire was glad that Matt was a veteran portal master but he knew that they needed to meet up with Master Eon. "Glad that you know your stuff! But we need to meet up with Master Eon, he's in his office." As Matt and Spitfire walked through the academy, Matt was giddying with excitement inside but didn't want to show it. Once they reached Master Eon's office, Spitfire opened the doors to allow themselves in. Once Master Eon saw Matt he immediately greeted him. "Ah so you must be Matt! Welcome to Skylander Academy and Skylands!" Master Eon then reached his hand out to shake Matt's hand. After shaking each others hand, Matt had been anticipating to ask about this mysterious artifact that Spitfire and Roller Brawl mentioned back on Earth. "So what's this artifact that I was told about?" Matt asked with curiosity. Eon then put a more serious face on. "I am not sure what it exactly is but it is some sort of skull. I need you and Spitfire to go and seek it. We've had reports of it last seen Motleyville." Matt then realized that was where Sharpfin lives. "Motleyville huh? Maybe we can ask Sharpfin there if he's seen this thing." Spitfire then decided to ask Eon if it was ok to bring along another Skylander just in case if the trip didn't go according to plan. Eon allowed it and decided to get Wild Storm to go along with them. Once enough supplies were packed for the trip, Eon wished the three good luck and on their way they went. After a couple days of travelling, they finally reached Motleyville. Sharpfin was waiting for the three of them and especially waiting for Matt. "Ah so you're Matt huh? Name's Sharpfin and I'm the Baron of Motleyville!" Matt smiled at the welcoming greeting but knew they had to get down to business. "We're here for the mysterious skull artifact do you happen to have it with you at the moment?" Sharpfin's smile turned into a from when he heard that. "Unfortunately not mate. My crew was holding onto it for the time being but wouldn't you know it Kaos is up to his old tricks again!" This surprised the two Skylanders and Matt. Wild Storm decided to ask what exactly happened. "Kaos? But how? He's in the academy trapped in the brain's jar remember?" Wild Storm asked. "Well he clearly escaped if he was here! Sharpfin, do you know exactly where Kaos went?" Asked Spitfire. Sharpfin looked a bit down when Spitfire asked this. "No unfortunately. But I'd suggest confronting ol baldy if ya want that skull thing. Who knows what he can do with that thing!" Matt agreed with Sharpfin and decided they needed to find Kaos and fast. "Right. Come on guys we need to find Kaos. Sharfin does your crew got a lead on Kaos?" Matt asked. Sharpfin luckily did know and once he gave the three the direction to Kaos's new lair, off they went. But little did they know that not only they had to find that artifact and sneak out of Kaos's lair undetected, but also save the person who would be the key to destroying this dangerous artifact for good. And for the sake of the entire universe, they were gonna need all the help they could get.


	3. Chapter 3 Worlds Collide

After another two days of travelling, Matt, Spitfire and Wild Storm have found Kaos's new lair. "It is foolish of Kaos to leave his path noticeable. Especially when it's glass." Said Wild Storm. Spitfire chuckled a little when hearing this. " Heh heh. I bet the little runt cut himself all over." Spitfire said with a little bit of amusement in his voice. "So what exactly are we doing here? Matt asked, We obviously need some kind of plan especially if we want to get out of here unnoticed." After five minutes of creating a plan, the three of them took their plan into action. Spitfire was their main distraction to alert the guards by stealing a vehicle and doing donuts around the entire lair. Meanwhile, Matt and Wild Storm found their way through the entrance. However since Matt isn't capable of fighting in combat yet, Wild Storm had to silently put any minion they came by to sleep. Eventually, the two found themselves at a split hallway. Matt decided to take the left while Wild Storm took the right. As Matt went down the hall, he noticed several different detention centers. "Yikes. That would suck for me if I was a prisoner." As Matt felt sympathy for the prisoners, he heard faint crying in a small room up ahead. Curious, Matt decided to check it out. Meanwhile, Spitfire was being chased by Kaos's minions. "Woah! There's gotta be about a hundred of em after me! Spitfire said out loud, heh why am I worried? I'm the fastest racer in all of Skylands I can outrun these creeps easy!" Spitfire said with confidence. Things weren't looking too good for Wild Storm either, he ended walking in the wrong room at the wrong time. One of the new rooms Kaos decided to add was a bar for his best minions and of course this bar was V.I.P only so when Kaos's minions saw Wild Storm, a fight immediately broke out especially since they were well aware Wild Storm was a Skylander. As Matt walked up to the room where he heard the faint cries, he hesitated to open the door. "This isn't apart of the plan but still whoever's in there may know about this artifact." Matt said to himself. As he walked inside the room he looked around in the darkness but saw nothing. As he was about to leave, he then heard a faint voice speak. "Who's there?" Someone mysteriously asked. Matt then went over to the area where he heard the voice and to his surprise, in the corner of the dark room was a cage. Matt then pulled his Iphone out of his pocket and turned his flashlight on to get a better look at who was inside the cage. Once shining his light through, he then had a surprised look on his face. "Squigly? Matt whispered, is that you?" Squigly then looked to see who it was and was glad to see it wasn't a guard. "Oh sir please help me! I don't know where on earth I am!" Matt didn't need to think twice about rescuing her. Luckily, Matt knew how to pick locks so it didn't take too long to break the lock on the cage Squigly was being held captive in. Once Matt broke Squigly free, they both introduced themselves. "Thank you for getting me out of that cage sir who may you be?" Asked Squigly. Matt was completely nervous he was actually talking to Squigly. His favourite video game character. So many thoughts were racing through his head. "Is this actually happening? Is this real life right now? What do I say to her? Does she like me now that I saved her?" While Matt was having several different thoughts, Squigly was a bit confused. "Um…. sir?" She asked. Matt then snapped out of his thoughts and immediately answered her. "My name's Matt!" He said in a nervous tone. Squigly smiled, "Matt is a lovely choice for a name! I'm Sienna Contiello but I go by Squigly. Which you knew?" Squigly asked as she introduced herself. "Yeah you're from a game called SkullGirls!" Squigly was a bit confused by what Matt just said. "There's a game based off of me? Interesting." Matt then noticed that there was something missing but what was it? "Wait a minute…..where's Leviathan?" Matt asked. Squigly's smile then turned into a frown as she then remembered that Leviathan was taken away by Kaos's minions and she had no clue where he was or what they were doing to him. Squigly then began to cry. "Oh it's terrible! They took Leviathan and I don't know what they could be doing to him! I can't loose Leviathan he's the only family I have left!" Squigly said while in tears. Squigly then ran up to Matt and hugged him while crying in his shoulders. Matt could not process what the heck was going on. First he comes to the world he's always dreamed about coming to, then he's given a task that determines every universe's fate and now he's met the girl he fell in love with ever since he first played SkullGirls. What a week this was so far for Matt. Hey don't cry I'll help you find Leviathan, Matt said in a caring tone of voice. But first we need to me up with some allies we can't do this alone." Squigly then stopped crying and looked up at Matt and gave him a warm smile. "Really? You'll help me?" Squigly asked in a more optimistic voice. "Of course I will! I mean after all you're my dream gi* UHH I MEAN MAIN WORRY RIGHT NOW HE HE!" Matt said in a nervous tone. Squigly then looked a bit confused with Matt's remark but didn't think too much of it. "Alright then! Let's meet your friends! I'm sure they're quite relaxed and caring as you! Tell me about them!" Squigly asked. Matt knew this wasn't exactly the perfect time so he decided to tell Squigly about Spitfire and Wild Storm while they were searching for them. Meanwhile, Wild Storm ended up being overpowered by more of Kaos's high classes minions. Despite Wild Storm being highly intelligent

and powerful, not even he can take on many enemies on his own at once.

Matt and Squigly just excited the hall they were in earlier and went to the hall Wild Storm went through. "So tell me about this 'Wild Storm' person you know. Is he brave?" Asked Squigly. "Yeah that's one way of describing him. When he was younger, he was tricked by Kaos to do his requests by doing heists. Wild Storm's past was a mystery and he really wanted answers. Of course Kaos stabbed him in the back by abandoning him at sky highlands and that was when Wild Storm realized Kaos's true intentions" Matt explained. Squigly was in shock that Wild Storm was treated in a selfish way. "Oh my that's terrible! How did he escape? Asked Squigly. "I actually don't remember. I'll need to ask him about that" responded Matt. After a few moments of silence Squigly decided to ask about Spitfire. "So who is your other friend like? Spitfire I believe you said? Is he also calm and polite?" Matt raised his eye brows for a slight moment when Squigly said that. "Weeeeeeellllll." Meanwhile, Spitfire was in hot water. He was finally caught by the guards. Spitfire needed to think of something and quick he knew that if he surrendered then Matt and Wild Storm would have no way to escape. All the guards would immediately take Spitifre in the fortress, take him to the detention center and would immediately begin searching for Matt and Wild Storm since they'll be completely aware that Spitfire didn't come here on his own. "What to do what to do?..." Then out of nowhere Spitifre unleashed a flamenado, giving Spitfire a chance to fight and so the battle began. "So yeah Spitfire isn't exactly uuuuuh calm…." Said Matt. As Matt and Sauigly were still searching for Wild Storm, they heard a loud thud. Both of them jumped a little as they were surprised by the noise. As they continued to walk, Someone in that room then yelled in agony while ranting to the minions. "Aaaghhh! Cmon guys take this Skylander down! It isn't that hard!" Matt and Squigly then looked at eachother for a brief moment and immediately opened the door to the room of where all this noise was coming from. When Matt opened the door, first thing saw was a all out brawl in some sort of bar. Drinks were spilled, bottles were shattered, tables were broken, chairs were in pieces and chair legs and table legs were being used in this brawl. "Ooooh boy. This is NOT good. Alright Squigly let's find Wild Storm." After quickly looking around the bar, Matt found Wild Storm however things weren't looking too good. Wild Storm was being handled by almost every single minion in the bar. Matt came rushing to his side and fought some of the minions to gain their attention. This gave Wild Storm a fighting chance and aided Matt as they fought side by side. Squigly then decided to also help them out and after 5 minutes of brawling the three standing victorious. "You have my thanks Matt and you to miss. Who may you be?" Asked Wild Storm. "I am Sienna Contiellio but you can call me Squigly" said Squigly as she bowed. "Wild Storm she isn't from here. Kaos captured her from her world and we need to find her friend Leviathan. We're gonna have to hold off the mission from finding the Skull artifact" Matt explained. After a few moments of thinking it through, Wild Storm agreed in aborting the main objective. "I see...Afterall this is much more important right now" Wild Storm said agreeing. Matt then turned to Squigly "Since we're on this topic why did Kaos capture you in the first place?" Asked Matt. "He sent a puppeteer to capture someone by the name of Roller Brawl and for some reason thought that I was her" Squigly explained. Matt and Wikd Storm had confused glances on their faces when hearing this. "Kaos thought you were Roller Brawl? Strange" said Wild Storm. Matt decided to give his two cents on this as well. "Hmn that's suspicious of him and you said that he sent a puppeteer?" Squigly then nodded. "Mesmerelda's helping out Kaos again huh?" "Yes! That's her name! That's what her puppets kept saying!" Squigly remarked. Wild Storm then walked out of the room. "Well let's go and find this Leviathan person you speak of. Let's not waste our time in this bar" said Wild Storm. As the three left the bar, they noticed that there was a emergency lock down button in the room so to keep the minions locked in the bar, that's what they did. After

10 minutes of searching the halls, Squigly noticed a room called 'animal control room' Squigly immediately ran to the door and swing it open. "Leviathan?! Are you in here?!" Squigly looked around until she saw a cage named 'weird worm thing' remembering that was what Kaos reffered to Leviathan as, Squigly ran over to the cage and pulled the drape off seeing that Leviathan was indeed there but sulking in the corner. "Oh what have I done? Because of me, Squigly is more then likely gone. I shouldn't have let her watch that puppet show! I'm such a failure to the Contiellio family. Forgive me Roberto as I have failed your final wish…" Squigly then softly spoke, "You aren't a failure Leviathan." Squigly said in a soft voice with a warm smile. Leviathan then quickly turned around to see if he was just imagining hearing Squigly's voice but luckily he wasn't. "Squigly! You're alive! Oh thank heavens!" Said Leviathan as he quickly slithered over to Squigly wrapping around her in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you too Leviathan! But I have one question. How am I still myself? Wouldn't the Skull Heart taken control of me?" Asked Squigly. "That I do not know…. But there isn't much time we need to get out of here." Leviathan said in a hurry. "Squigly where did you go? Oh hey there you are!" Matt said in a reliving voice. Leviathan yen looked a bit puzzled upon Matt. "Squigly who is this?" Asked Leviathan. "This is Matt! He saved me from the detention center! He's going to get us out of here!" Squigly said in optimism. "And who may this be?" Asked Leviathan looking at Wild Storm. "He's Wild Storm me and Matt saved him from a bunch of guards in a bar." Said Squigly. "Well then I take it that the both of you aren't with this Kaos creep correct?" Asked Leviathan. Matt and Wild Storm then nodded. "Definitely not with Kaos. We originally came here to find this weird Skull artifact that mysteriously ended up in Skylands. However, Kaos managed to beat us to it and we really need to get this thing back since according to Eon in the wrong hands, disastrous things could happen. Leviathan then remembered his encounter with Kaos with a worried look on his face. "That artifact isn't an artifact…..it's the Skull Heart…." Said Leviathan in worry. Matt and Squigly ten gasped in shock while Wild Storm had a puzzled look on his face. "Kaos has the Skull Heart?! Okay now we REALLY need to get this back and destroy it!" Matt said. Squigly then quickly nodded in agreement. "Agreed! Who knows what that creep will do with it!" Leviathan also agreed with the two. "Precisely. However, the four of us can't do it alone. We are going to need help of we are going to take on Kaos and his army. "Excuse me for my lack of knowledge of the Skull Heart but what exactly is it?" Asked Wild Storm. "There isn't really any time to explain right now what we need to do is get out of here and find Spitfire. He's distracting the guards remember?" Matt said. "Right! Let's go!" Squigly said in a serious tone. As the four excited the room they heard an explosion just outside the fortress. "Uh oh…." Said Matt in worry. Meanwhile Kaos was in rage that his new fortress was under attack already and he certainly wasn't happen with the fact that only three Skylanders were causing all of this. "Oooooooh that's it! I've had enough of this nonsense! GLUMSHANKS!" Glumshanks jumped out the loud yell of his name and immediately asked Kaos what he needed. "Yes Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked nervously. "Bring me the Skuuuuuulllllll!" Glumshanks brought Kaos the Skull that they stole from Motleyville and wasn't comfortable with the Skull being in his hands. "You know Lord Kaos, I don't think we should have this thing we don't even know what it can do especially since it's not from Skyla*" "JUST GIVE IT TO ME FOOL!" Kaos yelled in anger. Glumshanks then sighed and gave him the skull. "Now what do you do skull? Just work already you stupid thing!" Then the skull lit up in a blue flame. "K…..k….k….a…..o….s…." Kaos then jumped up in excitement. "Glumshanks! It said my name! See? That's how you make beings obey you! Bring fear to them!" Kaos then decided to listen closely to what the skull had to say. "I am the Skull Heart. I can only grant one wish*" "A wish huh?! Well then I wish to conquer all of Skylands AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After a few moments of silence nothing happened which irritated Kaos. "Um hellooooooo? Did you hear me?!" Kaos yelled in anger. "I can only grant a woman's wish. You clearly are not. However, I do see darkness and eve within you so maybe this can be an acceptance…..very well Kaos consider your wish….granted." The Skull Heart and Kaos then levitated into the air as the Skull Hesrt proceeded to go inside Kaos. "Hey hey hey hey hey! What do you think you're do*" Glumshanks then began to walk backwards to exit the room as Kaos began to laugh while changing. Once the four got to the main entrance of the fortress, they noticed that Spitfire was fighting off the gaurds all on his own. The four then began to aid him in battle. After 15 minutes of fighting off the guards, the five then began to make their escape however, it didn't take long for Kaos to find them. "FoOlS! DiD YoU ReAlLy ThInK tHaT yOu CaN rUn FrOm KaOoOoOoOsS?!" The five looked at Kaos in shock seeing how he completely changed. "What the heck?!" Spitfire said in shock. "It's the Skull Heart! Said Leviathan, He's under its control!" Kaos's arms were replaced with gigantic bone arms, his skin much more pale and despite Kaos already having red eyes, they were much darker and were glowing. Wild Storm then ran up to Kaos to take him on. Unfortunately, that was a huge mistake. As soon as Wild Storm's sword touched Kaos, the Skull Heart froze Wild Storm in place. "Such persistent. Such lack of intelligence. However….you can be a perfect slave." Said the Skull Heart. Kaos and the Skull Heart then turned Wild Storm into an undead slave. "Oh no…." Leviathan whispered. "We gotta take down that Skull thing and fast! Cmon guys!" Said Spitfire. "Spitfire no! This isn't a fight we can't win! At least not yet." Matt urged. The four then ran off from the fortress. Luckily, the Hot Streak was nearby and the four hopped in and escaped. While on the road Spitfire was ranting about what just happened, Leviathan was looking in the horizon thinking about what to do, Matt was trying to process what they all just witnessed and Squigly curled herself up with her face in her legs. Matt then heard sniffling and decided to go talk to her. "Hey is it ok if I sit here?" Asked Matt. Squigly then looked up to Matt and gave him a gesture telling him he could sit beside her. "What's the matter?" "I just feel as this is all my fault…because of me being here, Wild Storm is under the Skull Heart's control.." Squigly said about to cry. Matt then hugged Squigly. "Hey hey don't say that. It's not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I didn't stop Wild Storm from trying to take on Kaos and the Skull Heart. You aren't to blame for this at all." Matt said with a reassuring smile. Squigly felt a lot better and gave Matt a warm smile. Spitfire and Leviathan overheard Matt and Squigly talking. "Heh I can see those two being together." Said Spitfire. Leviathan then looked upon the two and smiled. "I do sense a bond growing within the two." "You think that they'll be the key to stoppin that Skull?" "I do hope so. Their bond will be more than just allies." Spitfire chuckled a little. "I think they're supercharged with love." As the Academy was just over the horizon, little did they all know that the adventure of a life time was awaiting them.


End file.
